Poison
by Lucius'Pet
Summary: A primeira vista parecia uma inocente flor, mas depois que provou de seu veneno viu que não poderia mais ficar sem ela.


Apesar de odiar sangues-ruins, Draco não pode evitar se apaixonar por ela, Fleur Venimeuse era a garota de seus sonhos. Ela era linda, tinha os cabelos louros platinados, iguais aos dele, pele branca como porcelana, seus olhos eram azuis, claros e cintilantes, hipnotizantes, e seus lábios rubros e aveludados como uma rosa. Apesar da inocência que expressava seu rosto, seu corpo já tinha formas mais definidas e delicadas, como as de uma mulher já feita. Era isso o que chamava tanto a atenção em Fleur. Mesmo sendo uma Slytherin ela era completamente o oposto dos outros alunos que davam fama a casa, era tão doce e delicada, não ridicularizava os alunos das outras casas, ninguém entendia como ela havia ido parar em Slytherin, e ainda mais como se tornara tão próxima de Draco. Mas por traz daquela perfeição toda Fleur tinha um pequeno defeito, seu sangue não era puro, isso era o que mais preocupava Draco e o que mais fazia isto tudo parecer sem sentido. Ele a queria tanto pra si, mas não sabia como apresentá-la a seus pais por esse motivo, sabia que eles não iriam aceitá-la.

Já era seu terceiro ano ao lado da srta Venimeuse, e este ano ele estava decidido, iria convidá-la para passar as ferias em sua casa, mesmo com medo da reação de seus pais se descobrissem seu terrível segredo. Teria de ser cauteloso, eles não podiam saber.

Dentro de uma semana começariam as tão esperadas férias. Draco esperava encontrar Fleur sozinha para poder convidá-la, havia finalmente tomado coragem. Sua chance chega após o jantar. Fleur se dirigia sozinha para a torre de Slytherin e sem perder tempo ele a seguiu.

- Fleur! Fleur!

Ao escutar sua voz Fleur parou e com um sorriso se virou e se deparou com o menino correndo em sua direção. Ao chegar ate ela, Draco sentira o nervosismo voltar, não sabia como dizer, ele abriu sua boca e as palavras pularam pra fora, mais diretas do que esperava.

- Gostaria de passar as ferias comigo?

- Como? - Indagou a garota.

- Passarei as ferias em casa, com meus pais, e adoraria ter sua companhia.. Quero dizer.. Talvez fosse divertido se vc - Draco corara e começara a balbuciar pedaços das frases que ensaiara para dizer a ela. - Eu gostaria de saber se quer...

- Seria um prazer! - Interrompeu ela, animada.

- Mesmo? - Tomou fôlego por um segundo. Ele não esperava que ela realmente aceitasse, tinha passado a noite anterior se perguntando se não seria um convite estranho, mas agora estava tão ansioso que mal podia esperar o fim dessa ultima semana em Hogwarts.

O dia tão esperava por Draco chegara. A viagem não tinha sido tão longa como de costume, talvez pq estivesse em sua companhia desta vez. Não demorou muito ate chegarem à enorme mansão Malfoy.

A beleza daquele lugar deixou Fleur impressionada, era a maior casa que a garota havia visto, e estava cercada por um jardim tão lindo e grande que não havia como chegar lá andando. Durante a pequena viagem ate a mansão Fleur vira flores, que de tão raras, nunca tinha ouvido falar, uma imensidão delas, flores e plantas de todos os tipos, e que exalavam perfumes doces e suaves, e muitas também de aparência venenosa, e ate ameaçadora. Era muito diferente de como tinha imaginado a mansão de Draco.

Draco chegou à porta de casa implorando para que não encontrassem com seus pais, especialmente Lucius, tinha conseguido passar despercebido ate agora, mas ao entrar na casa se deparara com ele os esperando.

Ele comprimentou seu pai e, tentando não chamar mais a atenção, pegou a mão de Fleur e tentou levá-la para seu quarto. Aos pés da escadaria ele ouviu a voz de seu pai, soando fria como de costume, mas com um toque sutil de curiosidade.

- Draco, não vai me apresentar sua amiga?

- Sim, pai. - Parou por um segundo, assustado, e, começando a se arrepender de tê-la levado, respondeu. - Esta é Fleur Venimeuse.

- Lucius Malfoy.

- Muito prazer, senhor. - Estendeu sua mão para ele, com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

Por um segundo ele se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis, pareciam uma infinidade de estrelas, mas logo que voltou a si deu as costas aos dois, ignorando o gesto da srta Venimeuse, e voltou a seus afazeres.

Draco, aliviado, a levou para um dos quartos de hospedes, e depois da garota se acomodar, a levou para conhecer a mansão.

Durante o resto do dia Lucius tentara se concentrar em seus afazeres, mas algo não saia de sua mente. Aquela garota, aqueles olhos, não conseguia esquecê-los. Seus pensamentos se desvencilhavam de todas as coisas que tentava fazer e se voltavam para ela. Aquele corpo o havia impressionado, era muito desenvolvido para sua idade, mas ela ainda mantinha um rosto doce e inocente, esse detalhe em particular o deixara estranhamente excitado.

Já estava no meio da tarde, e os dois se perdiam em meio às flores. Fleur havia gostado tanto daquela parte da casa que Draco se divertia só em observá-la, mas em algum momento algo passou a incomodá-la. Fleur direcionara sua atenção para uma das janelas da mansão, seu olhar não desgrudava mais de lá. Pela distancia só podia ser visto longos cabelos loiros brilhando com a luz do sol, era seu pai. Meio confuso Lucius observava os dois, dando atenção especial para Fleur. Ele estranhava, pois não conseguia evitar olhá-la enquanto ela estava com Draco, e não sabia qual era seu interesse naquela jovem bruxinha. Não podia ser nada, ela tinha a idade de seu filho, e, claro, ele tinha esposa, mas então por que não conseguia parar de admirá-la? E ate desejá-la? Enquanto o dia chegava ao fim ele esperava ansioso o jantar, onde a veria novamente.

O céu escurecera enquanto Draco acompanhava Fleur de volta para casa, logo os dois subiram e se aprontaram para o jantar, seguindo para a mesa logo em seguida. Ao chegarem os pais de Draco já estavam sentados a mesa. Gentilmente Draco puxou a cadeira a frente de seu pai, para a srta Venimeuse se sentar, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Disfarçadamente Lucius a analisava. Sem as vestes de Hogwarts ela ficara muito mais atraente. Fleur usava um simples vestido vermelho, sem mangas, e com um decote que acompanhava o contorno de seus fartos seios, deixando uma pequena parte a mostra, contornava as curvas de seu corpo com perfeição e parecia tão leve como se com um sopro pudesse pular para longe do corpo da garota. Lucius a admirava enquanto uma forte sensação de calor começou a subir por seu corpo. Ele passara o jantar sem tirar os olhos de Fleur.

Apos o jantar Lucius subiu para seu quarto desesperado atrás de um banho gelado. A água fria tocava seu corpo bruscamente, logo o que estava sentindo começou a se acalmar.

Já era tarde quando finalmente foi se deitar. Sua esposa dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado, mas ele não conseguia pegar no sono, imagens de Fleur surgiam em sua mente, com aquele delicioso vestido vermelho que usara no jantar, enquanto olhava para o vazio de seu quarto. Aquela sensação quente voltava vagarosamente. Depois de tanto trabalho que teve para se livrar dela, agora estava lá, novamente, o torturando. Após algum tempo tentando esquecer a garota ele se vira para o lado de fora da cama, sentia o começo de sono chegando já, queria dormir o mais rápido possível para acalmar aquele desejo, e, com o canto do olho, avistou a forma de um corpo envolto em sombras. Sua primeira reação foi empunhar sua varinha, que ficava sempre em sua cabeceira-de-cama, e, silenciosamente, observar o corpo se mexendo no canto de seu quarto. Ele começava a se aproximar de sua cama, parecia deslizar no chão, como uma sombra, tão leve e delicado que já não parecia ameaçador. A luz do luar daquela noite invadia o quarto, e não demorou muito para começar a iluminar o corpo pálido que deslizava vagarosamente em sua direção. Lucius ficara espantado ao ver aquele corpo que desejara a noite inteira, nu, ali na sua frente, parecia algo tão surreal, como se alguém tivesse ouvido seu mais intimo sussurro e lhe entregado o objeto de seu tão profundo desejo com o único propósito de lhe dar prazer, ou talvez, de torturá-lo um pouco mais. Por baixo dos lençóis algo explodia, por mais que tentasse se conter aquela sensação de antes tomara conta de seu corpo inteiro. Tentava relutante se segurar na cama enquanto apreciava o rosto rubro da garota, com a mesma expressão de inocência de quando a conheceu, mas demonstrando um pouco de timidez agora. Ela agora engatinhava em cima da enorme cama, tomando lugar em cima do corpo de Lucius, seus olhos fixaram-se nos dele enquanto levava sua cabeça para perto de sua virilha, onde, delicadamente, começou a passar sua língua. Era tão quente e molhada. Ele podia senti-la sobre os lençóis de seda. Lucius delirava com aquela sensação, seu volume se mostrava visível, pulsante por baixo dos lençóis, enquanto ela começou a subir delicadamente para sua barriga, e continuando para seu peitoral forte, em seguida para seu pescoço, e, sem muita demora, para sua boca voraz, para um luxurioso beijo. Já, louco de desejo, Lucius empurrou sua esposa, que continuava em sono profundo, para o canto da cama e girou com a garota, deixando seu corpo por cima do dela. Ele fechou seus olhos e começou a deslizar sua boca pelo corpo de Fleur, beijando insaciavelmente cada pedaço dele, brincando com aqueles deliciosos seios que o provocaram o dia todo, sentia algo dentro de suas vestes explodindo de desejo por ela, por aquele corpo, por aquele doce rosto, mas, ao abrir seus olhos novamente, ele só pode ver seu quarto escuro e vazio, havia adormecido por alguns minutos. Frustrado e sem conseguir dormir novamente ele desceu as escadas e caminhou ate o imenso jardim da mansão e passou a noite admirando as flores onde seu filho e a garota brincavam mais cedo naquele dia, lembrando aquela cena, a qual ficara observando através da janela de sua biblioteca.

Os dias se passavam longos, e a garota ainda tirava seu sono. Vê-la todos os dias, sem poder tocá-la, era pior do que uma tortura. Fantasiava com ela todas as noites, relembrando seu sonho, passava horas trancado no banho tentando se acalmar e esquecê-la, o que parecia algo impossível. Narcisa já não lhe dava prazer a anos, não sentia aquele desejo há tanto tempo que já havia se esquecido de como controlá-lo.

Era uma noite clara, a lua cheia brilhava no céu, e como todas as noites anteriores Lucius a admirava do jardim, ela o lembrava dos olhos cintilantes de sua nova obsessão, mas algo naquela singela noite seria diferente. Ao aproximar-se das adoráveis roseiras venenosas ele pode ver a janela de um dos quartos com a luz acesa, alguém mais não conseguira dormir naquela noite. Como Lucius, Fleur olhava a lua no céu da janela de seu quarto, algo tirara seu sono. O loiro pode ver o doce rosto de Fleur na janela, parecia tão distraída, mas algo logo chamou sua atenção, por um segundo os dois trocaram olhares, ele pode ver a reação surpresa da garota ao vê-lo observando-a silenciosamente. Ela o encarou com curiosidade por alguns segundos, e logo depois Lucius pode vê-la fechando as cortinas de seu quarto e em seguida as luzes se apagaram. Se perguntava agora se devia ir ate lá ter o que tanto desejava quando, para sua surpresa, se deparou com ela, parada em frente à porta de entrada.

A garota não usava mais do que uma curta baby doll que ameaçava levantar com o fraco vento da noite. Os dois apenas trocam olhares, a garota meio tímida, podia ver-se seu rosto enrubescendo a cada passo que dava em direção a Lucius, e o loiro com um olhar fixo de desejo. Ele a queria naquele momento, tudo com o que sonhara estava ali, a mostra, na sua frente. Como um lobo cercando sua presa, ele se aproximou e rapidamente a envolveu em seus fortes braços, e, olhando-a nos olhos, a fazendo se perder na visível luxuria que se refletia em seu olhar, aproximou seu lábios dos dela, mas, antes que pudesse tocá-los, a garota tomou a iniciativa, e como num impulso, o beijou. Seus lábios eram tão quentes e macios, tinham um gosto doce que o excitava, nunca tinha provado nada tão delicioso, ele podia sentir como se algo invadisse sua boca, o deixando mais insaciável, era como um veneno, um suave veneno que agora corria por suas veias. As mãos de Lucius desciam percorrendo o corpo da jovem garota, e, sem perder mais nenhum minuto, chegavam à parte tão desejada. Ele podia sentir sua pele aveludada enquanto acariciava aquelas coxas grossas, queria mais. Ao ameaçar subir sua mão para dentro da roupa de Fleur assustou a garota, que se afastou e voltou correndo para seu quarto. Frustrado mais uma vez, terminara aquela noite, voltou para seu quarto e, depois de tantos dias, conseguiu ter uma noite de sono.

O novo dia amanhecera cedo, ao seu parecer. Narcisa o acordara assim que o sol subiu ao céu, ainda se sentia cansado, depois de tantos dias sem conseguir dormir direito finalmente tinha tido uma noite de sono. Logo enfiou sua cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, sentia a água morna tocar-lhe suavemente e relembrava a noite anterior, sentia-se envenenado por aquela inocente flor. Após o banho descera para o café, lá embaixo, na mesa, se deparara com seu filho e a jovem bruxinha, junto com sua esposa, já o esperando para o café-da-manhã. Sentou-se a frente de Fleur, como já se acostumara fazer todos os dias, e a ficou olhando atentamente, a garota não sabia como encará-lo, divertia-se com isso. Ela havia se sentado mais próxima de Draco, e com uma de suas mãos o segurava pelo braço enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa e circulava o olhar pelos cantos da sala, mas sempre voltando para encontrar o seu. Por mais que evitasse fixar seu olhar no de Lucius sentia que ele a chamava, podia quase ouvi-lo sussurrando seu nome em seu ouvido.

Terminando o café-da-manhã Narcisa se ausenta de casa e Draco sobe de volta para seu quarto, para um delicioso banho, deixando Fleur a sós com seu pai. A garota, sem graça, o esperava em pé, parada perto da lareira, como uma estatua.

- Sente-se.

Ela ouvira a voz fria e grossa do loiro, e virando seu rosto para ele o viu apontando a poltrona grande cor de vinho ao seu lado. Concordou acenando com a cabeça e se sentou a seu lado.

- Perdoe-me por ontem. - Disse ele inesperadamente, assustando-a.

Fleur tomou fôlego por um segundo e respondeu. - Sim, senhor Malfoy. - E voltou a ficar calada, cabisbaixa.

Lucius esticou sua bengala, levando a extremidade que tocava o tapete ate o rosto de Fleur, levantando-o em sua direção. Ele a encarava, sem nem piscar. Riu-se quando a garota perdeu o fôlego ao ver sua face.

- Parece que viu um fantasma. - Brincou ele e, ao mesmo tempo, se impressionou, pois não fazia essas coisas, era sempre frio e sério.

- Não, não.. - Balbuciou ela.

- Diga me, por que me beijou ontem à noite?

O rosto de Fleur ficara completamente rubro.

- Sinto muito, senhor! - Respondeu envergonhada. - Aquilo foi um impulso somente, nada mais, não era minha intenção beijá-lo!

- Entendo. - Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela. - Me chame de Lucius. - E aproximando mais seu rosto do dela abaixou sua voz, e com um tom malicioso continuou. - Vai aprender a gritar meu nome. - Terminando num sussurro em seu ouvido.

A garota fechara seus olhos, e sem intenção, soltou um gemido baixo, que fez com que um sorriso malicioso brotasse nos olhos de Lucius.

Fleur sentiu sua roupa se molhar embaixo de sua saia enquanto abria seus olhos devagar, sua expressão de prazer era visível, e ao encarar Lucius novamente voltou a subir correndo para seu quarto, exatamente como fez na noite anterior. Satisfeito sorriu o loiro, discretamente.

Durante o resto do dia a garota se esquivou dele, mas o loiro parecia persegui-la. Mesmo aquela mansão sendo enorme ela o via em todos os lugares que ia, a observando com aquele olhar lascivo. Fleur ficara muito feliz quando Draco a convidou para um passeio de vassoura, lá o pai dele não poderia acompanhá-la. Enquanto rodopiava junto com Draco em sua nimbus 2000 a garota não parava de pensar no sr Malfoy. Aquele olhar não a incomodava, mas a fazia sentir-se estranha, e aquela ultima frase que ele lhe havia dito não saia de sua cabeça. Sentia-se quente, e a cada vez que escutava a voz do loiro em seu ouvido algo em seu corpo pedia para ser tocado. Apertava Draco forte contra seu corpo e suspirava em seu ouvido, o menino lutava para manter sua concentração na vassoura e descê-la devagar, mas quando estavam finalmente se aproximando do chão Fleur desceu uma de suas mãos para o cabo da vassoura, roçando sua mão delicadamente em Draco, nessa hora o garoto perdeu o controle e os dois caíram de alguns poucos metros de altura.

Lucius, que os observava da janela de sua biblioteca, sem muita pressa foi ate eles, ajudou Draco a se levantar puxando-o pela manga de sua roupa, estava visivelmente irritado, iria fazer Draco se arrepender se tivesse quebrado alguma parte do que era seu, pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto pegava o corpo de Fleur nos braços. A garota havia desmaiado, talvez com o susto da queda imaginava ele, mas por sorte os dois não ganharam mais do que alguns arranhões.

Ele a carregara ate o quarto, acompanhado por seu filho, e a deixara descansando em sua cama.

- Vamos. - disse Lucius enquanto batia de leve com a ponta de sua bengala em Draco, empurrando-o para a porta.

- Mas eu não posso deixar ela assim, foi minha culpa!

O loiro olhara o garoto da cabeça aos pés. Alem de alguns cortes superficiais ele pode ver que seu filho estava sentindo algo mais do que culpa, podia ver claramente sua calça marcada.

- Ela não precisa desse tipo de atenção no momento.

O garoto demorou ate entender o que seu pai quis dizer. Envergonhado saiu do quarto, seguido por Lucius.

Já era tarde quando seus olhos começaram a se abrir, não lembrava direito do que havia acontecido, seu ombro direito doía um pouco, mas o resto de seu corpo estava bem. Levantava devagar da cama, será que Draco a havia levado para o quarto? Ele era tão atencioso com ela, pensava, e imaginando estar sozinha tirou suas vestes. Começou a analisar os machucados que lhe eram visíveis, já estavam se fechando, como se alguém os tivesse tratado, e se aproximando do espelho, para ver os outros, pode ver alguém sentado na ponta de sua cama. Virou-se assustada e lá estava ele, Lucius. Pegou a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou e tentou cobrir seu corpo com ela.

- O que faz aqui? - Foi à primeira coisa a sair de sua boca.

- Um "obrigado" seria mais educado. - Disse ríspido.

- O que?

Ele se levantou da cama e caminhou ate ela, que tentava se esconder mais com a peça de suas vestes.

- Quem vc acha que a trouxe aqui? E que ajudou a tratar de seus cortes? - Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais a garota se afastava, sendo levada de volta a sua cama.

- O senhor? Mas por quê?

- Apenas não podia deixá-la jogada na entrada de minha casa.

A garota caira sentada na cama, enquanto o loiro se aproximava mais. Quando ele finalmente chegou à borda da cama, a encarou.

- Por que esta fazendo isso? - Levantou seu tom de voz, ele a estava assustando.

- Eu sei o que vc quer. - Sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Do que o senhor esta falando?

A garota deslizava para o meio da cama, enquanto o loiro subia para cima de seu corpo. Fleur tentava fugir, mas ele era mais rápido, logo estava presa embaixo do corpo de Lucius.

- Eu vi o que fez hoje, não conseguiu mais se controlar? Tocando meu filho daquele jeito. - Ela se lembrava agora do que havia acontecido, estava tão envergonhada, mas não sabia o que dizer. - Pois saiba. - Continuou Lucius. - Eu posso fazer muito melhor do que ele.

Chocada, essa era a palavra para descrever como estava naquele momento.

- Não foi assim... - Não sabia como se explicar. Sentia o medo percorrendo seu corpo, enquanto aquele loiro forte a encarava.

- Silencio! - Ordenou ele. - Vc me deseja. Diga.

- Não! Eu não o..

- Diga! - Ele a interrompeu. Levou suas mãos, uma a cada braço de Fleur, os prendendo na cama. A garota somente tentava desviar seu olhar e se soltar, inutilmente.

Lucius aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Fleur.

- Diga que eu a excito. Diga o que eu quero ouvir. - Ela contorcia seu corpo ao sentir a respiração de Lucius em seu ouvido. - E quem sabe a deixarei ir.

Envergonhada e sem conseguir encará-lo, ela começou a falar. - Eu o desejo, todas as noites. - Suspirou. - Sua voz, suas mãos me tocando. Eu quero tanto. - Suas palavras se perdiam em meio a suspiros e gemidos.

- Boa menina. - Lucius soltou um dos braços da garota e levou sua mão ate entre suas coxas, a tocando de leve. Ela cerrou suas coxas e abriu os olhos, ele ainda a encarava. E trazendo sua mão de volta, agora com os dedos molhados, sorriu. Seus olhos brilharam.

- Por favor, não. - Suplicava ela. - Eu nunca.. nunca.. - Lucius levou os dois dedos à boca e os chupou com prazer, deixando a garota mais envergonhada do que já estava. - Nunca me tocaram assim.

- Então serei o primeiro.

Lucius arrancou a roupa intima da garota, ela realmente não aparentava a idade que tinha, ainda mais sem aquelas vestes.

Ele a beijava ardentemente enquanto acariciava todo seu corpo. A garota se contorcia, por mais que sentisse medo o prazer estava se tornando maior. Seu corpo se arrepiava a cada toque do loiro, era delicioso como ele a fazia sentir, sua vontade de resistir diminuía a cada minuto. Agora ela retribuía aos beijos, e gemia baixo enquanto ele tocava suas partes mais intimas. Um de seus dedos explorava a garota fazendo-a morder seus lábios, Lucius estava adorando vê-la daquele jeito. Ela ainda lutava para resistir ao que sentia, mas ele podia ver tudo em seu rosto, sua expressão de prazer o enlouquecia, seu olhar implorava pelo o que seus lábios não tinham coragem de dizer. Sem mais agüentar ele retirou seu dedo de dentro dela gentilmente e se preparou para penetrá-la com seu membro. Fleur o olhou assustada.

- Por favor, não. – Pediu uma ultima vez. Algo no olhar dele fazia com que seu medo diminuísse. Ela começava a sentir Lucius dentro de si. – Não.. não – Repetia, enquanto o loiro avançava mais.

Ele se mexia devagar. A garota agora gemia de dor, mas isso era ainda mais excitante pra ele. Não demorou muito para Lucius começar a avançar em seu ritmo. Ah! Há quanto tempo ele esperara por isso! Agora ela estava ali, como sonhara, e agora ela era sua, inteiramente sua. Ela arqueava seu corpo, os movimentos dele já não machucavam mais. Eles não demoraram a chegar ao êxtase juntos.

O corpo de Lucius agora jazia deitado sobre o dela. A garota dormira rápido após isso. Ele a ajeitou na cama e foi embora logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte a garota se levantara horas mais tarde para o café. Ao descer ela percebe que Lucius ainda não havia se levantado. Fleur toma seu café com Draco e Narcisa.

Já havia se passado uma hora e Lucius ainda não se levantara. Narcisa havia saído e Draco estava no banho enquanto a garota levava uma bandeja cheia de coisas deliciosas para o quarto de Lucius. O loiro ainda estava dormindo, seminu, ela não pode deixar de admirá-lo. Parecia um anjo, num sono profundo, aqueles cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro. Fleur pousou a bandeja na mesa-de-cabeceira e se deitou ao lado dele. Ela estava tão hipnotizada por aquele rosto lindo que nem percebeu quando um dos braços fortes de Lucius se ergueu e agarrou sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Sua boca se abriu para gritar, mas sua voz não saiu.

- Se assustou?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Estava me olhando dormir, é?

Lucius achou graça, pois o rosto da jovem havia enrubescido. Depois daquela noite parecia que ela havia ficado mais tímida perto dele. Era lindo ver a garota com a face rubra e os olhos, que tentavam evitá-lo, percorrer todo o quarto até acabarem sempre perdidos nos seus.

- O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo?

- Ahn.. Nada! - Ela tentou se afastar, mas os braços de Lucius não deixavam.

- Saudades?

Lucius aproximou os lábios do pescoço dela e começou a beijá-lo.

- Eu sei que sim. - Sussurrou ele.

Seu corpo já estava sobre o dela quando ele viu a bandeja cheia de doces que ela havia deixado na mesa-de-cabeceira.

- O que é isso? Vc trouxe pra mim?

- Sim. O Sr. não desceu para o café da manhã.

Lucius se sentou ao lado dela.

- Quantas vezes terei de dizer para me chamar de Lucius?

- Desculpe... Lucius.

Ele beijou a bochecha de Fleur e pegou um dos bolinhos de abobora da bandeja.

- Vc é muito atenciosa. - Ela sorriu meio sem jeito. - Mas eu prefiro garotas más.

Isso ficara na cabeça da garota o resto do dia. "Garotas más". Fleur pensava em como ser uma, ela queria que Lucius a desejasse, queria sentir aqueles beijos por todo seu corpo e aqueles braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura todas as noites.

Já era noite, todos estavam em suas camas. Lucius estava quase dormindo quando avistou a forma de um corpo nas sombras de seu quarto. Imaginando ser o mesmo sonho que tivera a algumas noites, ele apenas esperou ela se aproximar, mas desta vez ela estava vestida com uma linda capa preta, forrada de vermelho. Logo ela subiu em sua cama e se acomodou em seu colo. Algo estava diferente, o rosto da garota não expressava a pura inocência de antes, mas agora tinha um olhar luxuriante, ela mordia seus lábios, vermelhos como sangue, e o encarava com desejo. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, Lucius sentiu um beijo mais intenso do que o que sonhara antes. O corpo de Fleur estava quente, e ele podia sentir a pele macia da garota enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelas coxas dela. Não era o mesmo sonho de antes, era algo melhor, era real. O perigo de sua esposa descobrir o excitava mais. Lucius pegou a garota em seu colo e a levou para fora do quarto, la ele a prendeu de encontro à parede e arrancou sua capa. Para a surpresa dele Fleur não usava nada por baixo. Lucius tentava se segurar com aquele corpo indefeso nos braços e aquele olhar, que o encarava, implorando por seu toque, mas quando ela cravou as unhas nas suas costas, o puxando para um ardente beijo, Lucius não pode mais se conter.

Na manhã seguinte ele acordara no quarto de Fleur, com a jovem garota dormindo em seus braços. Os arranhões de suas costas ainda ardiam, mas ao olhar para aquele rosto inocente de Fleur ele se esquecia da dor. As lembranças de sua noite com a garota faziam seu coração acelerar, ela tinha realmente algo de especial, algo que o havia tocado profundamente.

Os lindos olhos azuis de Fleur começavam a se abrir, a primeira imagem que conseguira ver era a de Lucius acariciando gentilmente seus cabelos enquanto a olhava. Havia algo de diferente no olhar do loiro, não era mais frio como o de costume. Ela se perdia naquele olhar, sabia que era somente para ela.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim. - Respondeu ela enquanto esfregava seus olhos.

Ao tentar se levantar Fleur sentiu aqueles braços fortes a puxarem de volta, sem poder, e nem querer, escapar ela se aconchegou no peito de Lucius novamente.

Ainda era cedo para se levantarem, Lucius estava gostando de sentir o corpo quente da garota junto ao seu, mesmo sem aquelas caricias luxuriantes que o enlouqueciam ele não queria se separar de Fleur.

As mãos dos dois se tocam, Fleur sente algo gelado na mão de Lucius, ela olha e vê um pequeno anel.

- O que é isso?

- Isto? - Ele olhou para o anel. - É minha aliança.

- Sua aliança? Com Narcisa?

- Sim.

Fleur sentou-se em seu colo e começou a beijar seu rosto.

- Tire.

Ao perceber o ciúme da garota Lucius começou a rir.

- Tire. - Repetiu ela.

Ele apenas a olhou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Está com ciúmes?

Ela virou seu rosto, emburrada, e sussurrou:

- Sim.

Lucius a empurrou para o lado.

- Vc fica linda com ciúmes. - Suas mãos começaram a tocar delicadamente o corpo de Fleur, mas, num salto, ela se levantou da cama.

- Não me toque com isto.

A garota pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto. Durante o resto do dia ele não a vira, nem a seu filho.

Já estava começando a escurecer quando a falta da garota começou a lhe incomodar. Lucius passeava pelo jardim, onde fora seu primeiro beijo com Fleur, seus olhos se perdiam nas estrelas do céu, até avistar algo. Seu filho junto com a garota, estavam deitados no meio da grama conversando e rindo, admirando as estrelas. Ao se aproximar ele pode ver melhor, Fleur estava deitada com a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto Draco acariciava seus cabelos, com o rosto corado. Nessa hora seu olhar se tornara mais frio, ele se aproximou e mandou Draco para o quarto. O garoto levantou-se rapidamente puxando sua capa para cobrir o corpo e, sem entender nada, o obedeceu, deixando Lucius a sós com Fleur. O rosto da garota brilhava satisfeito.

- O que estavam fazendo?

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Fleur enquanto ela se levantava.

- Deixe de ser curioso.

Lucius a puxou pelo braço, apertando-o forte, e perguntou novamente:

- O que estavam fazendo? - Sua voz agora saiu mais grossa, com um tom de raiva.

Fleur puxou seu braço, fazendo com que ele a soltasse e aproximou seu rosto do ouvido do loiro.

- Vc tem Narcisa, e eu o Draco. - Respondeu calmamente.

A garota sumiu na escuridão da noite. Mais tarde eles se reuniram para jantar, seu elfo trazia um delicioso prato, uma ave enfeitada com penas cor de fogo, mas isso não desviou a atenção de Lucius de Fleur. Seus olhos não desgrudavam da garota, que estava sentada ao lado de Draco, suas vestes estavam mais ousadas e atraiam o olhar do garoto. Draco sussurrava coisas no ouvido de Fleur, fazendo-a rir, suas mãos não podiam ser vistas, mas Lucius conseguia enxergar o braço de seu filho se mexendo como se acariciasse a garota. Isso fazia seu sangue ferver. Durante o jantar aquela cena que o incomodava não teve fim, mas, enquanto todos iam para suas camas, Lucius aproveitou para entrar no quarto de Fleur. Quando a garota foi se deitar ela avistou algo em cima de seu travesseiro. Era a aliança de Lucius, e ao lado estava um pequeno bilhete escrito "seja minha".

Naquela noite a garota sonhou com o loiro que ganhara seu coração.

O sol brilhava, passos eram ouvidos pela casa. Fleur se levantara tarde esta manhã, havia perdido o café, mas ela não se importava, só queria encontrar o loiro. Ao sair de seu quarto ela viu Narcisa no andar de baixo, mas não estava acompanhada por Lucius, então, como na outra manhã, ela foi procurá-lo em seu quarto. Ele também não estava la, mas o som de água caindo a levou até o chuveiro. Lucius estava la, e não havia percebido sua presença, ela fechou a porta e tirou suas vestes. Quando a garota se aproximou ele finalmente a viu.

- Somente sua. - Disse ela enquanto Lucius a puxava para perto de seu corpo.

Aqueles beijos a enlouqueciam, seus lábios não conseguiam se afastar, mas logo aquele momento é interrompido pelo barulho de passos no quarto. Fleur logo percebeu que era Narcisa, ela tentava se afastar de Lucius, mas ele não deixava. O loiro estava gostando daquele perigo, ele sussurrava coisas deliciosas em seu ouvido e a tocava com luxuria, fazendo-a gemer. Fleur logo parou de se importar com a presença de Narcisa e se entregou a Lucius.

Depois que Narcisa saiu, Lucius carregou Fleur até a cama, der repente eles ouviram a maçaneta da porta girar, Narcisa voltara, sem pensar Lucius cobriu Fleur com os lençóis de seda que cobriam a cama e se deitou.

Narcisa entrou no quarto e se aproximou de seu marido.

- Lu, viu Draco?

"Lu"? Fleur segurava a risada debaixo das cobertas.

- Não. - Respondeu ele, seco.

Narcisa deu as costas a ele.

- Vc vai molhar a cama, levante-se. - Disse ela antes de sair do quarto.

Os lençóis da cama começaram a se mexer. Lucius descobriu a garota.

- Vc está bem?

Ela começou a rir.

- Lu?

Lucius a olhou friamente. Ele não gostava de ser chamado assim, era visível. A garota foi engatinhando para cima do loiro.

- Lulu. - Disse ela sorrindo.

Ele não respondera. Ela pode ver em seu olhar que ele começara a ficar com raiva. Fleur passou sua língua pelo pescoço do loiro, mas ele continuou a encará-la friamente.

- Luluzinho. - Sussurrou Fleur.

Ao escutar isso Lucius a jogou para o lado e se deitou em cima de seu frágil corpo.

- Não me chame assim. - Rugiu ele.

A garota apenas deslizou o dedo pelo peitoral musculoso do loiro.

- Lu-lu. - Repetiu ela.

Lucius segurou os braços dela com suas mãos.

- O que vai fazer comigo? - Um sorriso malicioso brotou em sua face. A jovem garota estava gostando.

Aquele sorriso desdenhoso surgiu no rosto dele fazendo Fleur excitar-se ainda mais. Ela apenas soltou um doce suspiro, encarando-o agora com um olhar inocente.

Lucius deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo corpo nu da garota até chegar em suas coxas. Como ele adorava aquelas coxas grossas de Fleur, ele as acariciava ameaçando tocá-la. Fleur mordia seus lábios, ele a enlouquecia com aquelas caricias. Quando ele finalmente a tocou Fleur soltou um delicioso gemido, ao escutá-lo Lucius lambeu seus lábios e a penetrou com dois de seus dedos, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Ele adorava ver a garota tentando segurar seus gemidos, sem sucesso. Se excitava cada vez mais ao ver a expressão de prazer dela. Como era deliciosa, e era toda sua. Sua raiva passara e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto brincava com a garota.

- Peça desculpas.

- P-por que? - Disse ela com dificuldade.

- Vc sabe o porque.

- Desculpe me. - Gemeu ela.

O olhar de Lucius brilhou e ele começou a acariciá-la com movimentos mais rápidos, fazendo-a arquear seu corpo enquanto gemia de prazer. Durante um dos gemidos Fleur deixara escapar aquele apelido que Lucius tanto odiava. Ele rapidamente tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e a penetrou com seu membro rijo de uma só vez. O grito da garota foi abafado pela mão que Lucius levara a sua boca.

- Vai aprender a não me chamar assim.

Lucius começou a fazer movimentos rápidos e com força. Fleur se debatia e tentava se soltar dos braços dele. Ele a estava machucando.

A garota agora chorava de dor e fincava suas unhas em seu braço, mas isso parecia deixar Lucius com mais prazer. Quando ele finalmente se satisfez deitou seu corpo novamente sobre o de Fleur e beijou seu pescoço. A garota estava assustada, ele nunca havia sido tão rude. Ela tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia.

- Minha bruxinha aprendeu agora?

- Sim, sim. - Soluçou ela entre as lagrimas.

- Muito bem. - Lucius a beijou. - Mas... devo admitir que é gostoso te machucar. - Ela o olhou assustada, com o rosto lavado de lagrimas. - Não se preocupe, não farei novamente. A não ser que mereça. - Ele sorriu. - Agora descanse um pouco.

Lucius trancou a porta de seu quarto e adormeceu com Fleur nos braços.

A garota passara o resto do dia se perguntando sobre os sentimentos de Lucius. Ele fora tão rude com ela e parecia nem se importar. Ele também não dava importância a seu filho e agia como se não fosse casado. Durante a noite, enquanto estava nos braços do loiro, o rosto de Narcisa veio a sua mente. Lucius beijava seu corpo docemente, a fazendo arder de desejo, mas antes de se entregar a ele novamente havia algo que precisava saber. Com dificuldade a garota o tirou de cima de seu corpo. Ele, claro, não gostara e a olhava friamente agora.

- O que foi? - Perguntou ele secamente, quase que contra a vontade.

A garota ficara com medo de questioná-lo, se falasse algo que não o agradasse poderia receber outro doloroso castigo como o daquela tarde. Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, não queria ter de sentir aquilo outra vez.

- Fale. - Ordenou Lucius.

Sem uma justificativa para interrompê-lo, Lucius decidiu tomá-la a força. Ele se deitara sobre a garota novamente. Sua língua invadia a boca de Fleur com fúria. Quando seus lábios se afastaram ela tomou coragem e enfrentou seu medo.

- Como pode ser tão frio?

Lucius a olhou espantado.

- Frio?

- Vc não se importa com ninguém! Nem com sua esposa, nem com seu filho e muito menos comigo.

- Esposa? Ha! Ela nunca foi importante, somente me serviu para gerar um herdeiro.

- Vc não passa de um rude egocêntrico! Eu deveria ir embora e deixar meu pai saber de como me tratou.

- Ah, e o que iria dizer? "Papai o Sr. Malfoy foi rude comigo enquanto fazíamos sexo"? Vc não seria tola de se expor assim.

- Gosta de pisar nos outros para sentir prazer? Não deixarei mais que faça isso comigo.

- Cale-se! - Gritou ele. Seu rosto se aproximava vagarosamente do de Fleur. Quando seus lábios estavam perto de se tocarem ele sorriu desdenhosamente. - Se não gostasse não estaria aqui.

Fleur estapeou seu rosto com força.

Com um rápido movimento Lucius prendeu os dois braços da garota na cama. Ele a encarou com um olhar insano e com um terrível sorriso de prazer, paralisando a garota de medo. Indefesa ela não pode se esquivar da língua voraz do loiro que deslizava por todo o seu pescoço, enquanto ele mordiscava sua carne com força.

Durante os gemidos de dor Fleur deixara escapar uma palavra de sua boca: "insensível". Isso fez Lucius se afastar.

- Insensível? Não. - Sorriu ele. - Sou capaz de sentir desejo. - E abaixando sua voz, num sussurro quase surdo, completou: - E somente vc é capaz de satisfazê-lo.

Após a ultima noite Fleur passou a evitar Lucius. Passava seus dias grudada em Draco e a noite dormia no mesmo quarto que ele. Não demorou para que as férias chegassem ao fim. Já era seu ultimo dia la, suas malas já estavam arrumadas e em poucas horas partiriam. A garota passeava pela ultima vez pela enorme escadaria da mansão, ao fundo podia-se ouvir Draco e Narcisa discutindo sobre o que deveria ir na mala, e em como iriam se atrasar pelo filho não ter arrumado nada ainda. Ela se distanciava do barulho indo em direção ao jardim que tanto tinha adorado, deitou-se no meio das flores e ficou esperando Draco vir chamá-la para irem. Uma meia hora se passou e finalmente ela ouvia passos a entrada da mansão, levantou-se e se virou para chamar Draco quando se deparou com Lucius. O loiro caminhou em direção a ela, não seria estúpido para tentar tê-la nesse momento, em um lugar que Narcisa e Draco poderiam escutar seus gritos, seria? Ele parou ao lado dela e a encarou.

- Sua bagagem já esta pronta?

- Sim. – Seu medo passou, o rosto de Lucius estava dócil, não parecia ter vontade de possuí-la naquele momento. Respondeu sem retribuir o olhar.

- Não vai ao menos se despedir? – Seu rosto finalmente se virara para ele. – Não haja como se não fosse sentir minha falta. – Era sempre presunçoso no que lhe dizia, ela gostava disso.

- Por que tem tanta certeza? – Respondeu curiosa.

Lucius a pegou pelo braço e a fez levantar, chegou seu rosto perto do ouvido dela e começou a sussurrar.

- Minha respiração em seu ouvido, meus toques, meus beijos, meu corpo. – Sabia que ela não resistiria a aquilo, a garota soltava suspiros e gemidos baixos. – Vai me desejar todas as noites, vai delirar relembrando de meu membro dentro de vc. Não tente mentir, sabe que é verdade.

Ela não queria se afastar, faziam dias que não sentia aquilo, por mais rude e bruto que ele fosse, e por mais que a tivesse machucado, adorava aquela provocação.

- Vai me chamar em seus sonhos e acordar toda molhada, e se tocar pensando em mim. – Nessa hora a garota sorriu e escorregou para longe dele.

- É mais provável que vc venha a fazer isso. – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus olhos enquanto brincava com o dedo no peitoral de Lucius, ameaçando descer ate embaixo de sua barriga, mas sempre tornando a voltar, frustrando o loiro. – Eu lembro das primeiras vezes que nos vimos, sempre corria para seu quarto. – Ela levou seu dedo a boca e com um olhar pensativo falso continuou. – Talvez para descansar. – De uma vez ela agarrou o volume de Lucius. Ele se assustou, não esperava que ela fizesse aquilo. Continuou enquanto o acariciava. – Ou talvez para um longo banho frio. – Riu-se com o rosto dele, Lucius estava envergonhado. – Acertei, não? – Ele não respondeu, não lhe devia explicações. Fleur o soltou e lhe deu as costas. – Quanto tempo vai agüentar longe de mim? – E com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto foi em direção a mansão.

- Como ousa?... – Escutou as ultimas palavras do loiro antes de se afastar.

Antes de entrar novamente na mansão se virou para olhá-lo. Seus olhos se cruzaram uma ultima vez antes de ir embora. Como ela tinha mudado nesse pouco tempo que passaram juntos, era tão inocente quando chegou, e agora estava perfeita. A queria mais do que nunca nesse momento, iria esperar ansiosamente que ela voltasse, sabia que ela iria voltar.


End file.
